


Muse

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [12]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: AU, Anime Conventions, Fellow nerds nerding, M/M, THE TINIEST BIT OF PAIRING, disclaimer: I know nothing of love live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: The stranger is staring at the item in Miyata's arms with awe and a hand covering his mouth in shock.Miyata quickly glances at his bag displaying about 56 pins of Hoshizora Rin and realizes that this man understands what it is he's holding.Prompt: Art
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Miyata Toshiya
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK I MISS SUMMER CONS UGH.  
> I don't actually know if and who Koyama's fave in love live would be, so I did like 5 different who are you quizzes with Koyama in mind and got Rin three times, so. It became Rin.  
> I was gonna throw in Sakuma too but then I couldn't make him not interfere with this cute thing, so I kicked him out again. Sorry dude.

Miyata wishes he wore gloves today, because even through the plastic he worries he's going to get sweaty fingerprints on the item in his hands. He can't believe he found it, and he still doesn't really believe this is the real thing. He half expects to open it and find blank pages or poorly printed scans that are more pixel than image.

But it looks like a very early Love Live artbook that's impossible to find even at the expensive online auctions. And here it was, just sitting on a table in between manga books at a second hand table at an anime convention. Priced at 2000 yen.

Miyata almost tackled the girl standing in front of him in a sloppy Shingeki no Kyojin costume, just in case someone would snatch it away and re-price it to something much more accurate.

He's just happy he's not wearing body paint because he would never forgive himself if he stained this somehow.

“Oh my god,” someone suddenly gasps next to him, and he turns to look at the speaker.

It's a man who doesn't entirely look like he belongs here, even though he's covered in merchandise all the way from his sneakers to the black itabag he's clutching in front of him. He's just too pretty. His skin is smooth and flawless, evenly tanned, and his dark hair is well cut and styled, a couple earrings gleaming silver on one side.

But he's staring at the item in Miyata's arms with awe and a hand covering his mouth in shock.

Miyata quickly glances at his bag displaying about 56 pins of Hoshizora Rin and realizes that this man understands what it is he's holding.

“I'm so sorry, did you... Did you find that here?” the man asks, sounding stunned and Miyata nods carefully, only to see the man's mouth fall open even more.

“Wow,” he whispers, and almost reflexively reaches out. “Is it real?”

Miyata just as reflexively moves it away from the prying hands.

“Oh no no, I'm so sorry, “ the man quickly apologizes, bowing his head. “It's yours. Just... Could I maybe look at it with you when you've bought it? I mean, if you intend to open it of course.”

He looks nervous and timid, and he's really pretty and clearly doesn't share Miyata's ichiban, so Miyata finds himself nodding again.

“Okay, yeah,” he agrees, glancing down at the book in his hands. “I think it's already opened.”

“Oh, okay,” the man nods in understanding, still curiously eyeing the book for a moment. “I'm Koyama.”

“Miyata,” he introduces himself with a small nod, and the man before him smiles.

“Nice to meet you,” he says, then turns around when two other hot guys call for him, but he just waves them off and they roll their eyes and go back to reading what looks like yuri manga. “Sorry, my friends aren't really here for the same reasons I am.”

“I know the feeling,” Miyata smiles, because he definitely understands that. “That's why I go alone these days.”

“I see,” Koyama smiles, and he's really very pretty. Probably a little older than Miyata, which is odd at a place like this.

Miyata goes to pay for his book, and Koyama makes a non-committal noise when the price is read, but thankfully the girl with the blue ponytails doesn't hear him.

They head outside in the sunlight, and Koyama carefully asks Miyata about his fandom, how long he's been a fan and what he likes most.

Miyata answers just as carefully, talking a little too much about Umi-chan because he can't help himself, but otherwise doesn't say more than he has to.

He's always a little apprehensive meeting other fans, since some people are very aggressive about their fandom, some are elitist as hell and some are just plain weirdos. But Koyama seems to be just as apprehensive, and it's like they're just sniffing each other a little, testing out if the other is aggressive, an elitist or a weirdo. So far, Koyama doesn't seem to be any of that.

They find a bench overlooking the entrance, the outside area littered with cool cosplayers having their photos taken, and tired less cool cosplayers sitting around complaining about the stuffy air inside.

Miyata sits down and slowly undoes the tape holding the plastic wrapper together, and then wipes his hand as well as he can on his pants.

“I have wet wipes, if you want?” Koyama offers, and Miyata looks up in surprise, but happily accepts. Koyama offers him melon scented wet wipes, and Miyata thoroughly rubs any grease and sweat he can from his fingers and then waits for his hands to dry.

“Thank you,” Miyata says gratefully, shaking his fingers a little for them to dry quicker in the late summer breeze. “Not many people understand.”

“Well, you can't get fingerprints on collectibles?” Koyama says, like that's obvious, and Miyata feels like even if this guy turns out to be a weirdo, he needs to keep him. Nobody else around him understands that simple rule.

“Exactly!” he calls, laughing a little out of pure relief, and Koyama smiles.

He deems his hands dry enough and slowly opens the cover, careful not to crack it fully open. It's the real thing.

Koyama reacts perfectly. He makes appreciative noises at exactly the right places, points at the best designs and comments them, dislikes the same things Miyata does. He listens when Miyata fawns over Umi-chan and nerds on with random facts, and then fawns himself over Rin and nerds even more.

When the last page is turned and Miyata closes the book, he thinks that this is the most fun he's ever had looking at goods.

Koyama looks up at him with bright eyes and a tint of pink on his cheeks, smiling like his experience is exactly the same.

They look at each other for a while, smiling awkwardly, not knowing what to say really.

“Do you wanna-”

“Can I have your-”

They both start at the same time, then cut themselves off to wait for the other, and Miyata starts laughing.

“I was gonna ask if you want to go to the pop up café sometime,” Koyama starts, looking a little embarrassed. “Like, they close soon and I haven't gotten to go with anyone who gets it. I mean, if you live here, that is.”

“Yes,” Miyata replies firmly to all of it. “Do you think they're still open today?”

Koyama's eyes widen in surprise, and he pulls his phone out, dressed in a very classy looking µ's case and a couple dangling sparkly charms. “I think so, it is Saturday after all...?”

Miyata carefully packs the book back into the plastic while Koyama googles.

“Uhm yeah, it doesn't close until 8. I mean, it probably takes an hour or so from here, but-” Koyama says, hesitantly, like he doesn't entirely believe Miyata's up for this.

“Better get to the train station then,” Miyata says determinedly, because going to the Love Live cafe with a fellow nerd is definitely better than shopping for new manga at the convention. He's been here for like two full days anyway.

“Yeah,” Koyama agrees, smiling so widely it makes Miyata's heart do something. “Cool. Is this a date?”

He asks it playfully, but Miyata just shrugs and gets up. “Let's hurry up so we can try more than one thing.”

Koyama rises too, and he seems to be smiling even wider than the multiple Rin's on his bag.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
